User talk:Goblyn4evil
I just realized you haven't gotten an official "Welcome" yet. Here ya go!! }} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! The Paradox 21:42, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::And I love your name, BTW. Cropping images Do you have a program that can crop images? I've noticed that most of your uploads have large whitespaces that could be easily removed before you upload them. Otherwise somebody else will eventually have to delete and replace your images, and that's no fun for anybody involved. The Paradox 21:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Template tip Hey Gobyln, I see you've been adding some categories to the various countries. Good work. If you want to, you can just add the greater regions to the "Locale" section on the template and it will auto-categorize it for you without having to type it at the bottom of each page. Won't make much of a difference mind you, but it might save you a few keystrokes here and there. --Brian Kurtz 18:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Quote categories Hi, Goblyn4evil. I saw you made a few quote categories today. Thanks for adding those quotes, but the correct way is to add to the intended page. That will make the quotes show up at the top, allowing people to see what they are. Thanks. -- SFH 03:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Helpme I need some help: * Faora (New Earth): the image is not appearing, can't figure out why... it shows up on the Faora disambig page. What am I doing wrong? **I have no idea. I tried redoing the template - no luck. I moved the image to a new name and voila, it works. Stupid computers! * Inferior Five Vol 1 1 and Inferior Five Vol 1 2: Creator Credits are not appearing. Am I doing something wrong? They are in the template... **I think Darkseid fixed this one. * I have a comic from U.K. and two comics from Australia that I would like to add, but not sure how. Is there a Category:Foreign Comics or Category:Non-US Comics or should these be set-up as different publishers? Or do you not want non-US comics in here? (They are just reprints, but with new covers...) **Not sure about that, maybe bring it up on the forums. * Wonder Woman Vol 1: If character = Wonder Woman (Earth-One), then should character appearances be also Earth-One? That is, if Green Arrow is in Wonder Woman Vol 1 272, this happened to Wonder Woman on Earth-One, not WW New Earth, therefore it happened to Green Arrow on Earth-One, but not necissarily Green Arrow on New Earth. In fact, most likely it must have not becuase this took place before Wonder Woman (New Earth) came to man's world. Therefore, I should enter Oliver Queen (Earth-One) and not Oliver Queen (New Earth), right? **Pre-Crisis gives me a headache!** **Yeah, I don't think that the E1 and New Earth GA's are that different, so we only have the Oliver Queen (New Earth) version. Thanks! Goblyn4evil 19:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry nobody got back to you faster, I don't sense that people check out the "Users looking for help" too often. ::Roygbiv666 -- 16:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amethyst Thanks for adding her. I've thought about doing her for a long time, but since I don't actually have those comics, I've never been very motivated. Darkseid01 19:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I wish I had all of them. Actually, I don't have any at home. Some in my storage. Goblyn4evil 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain Marvel Adventures 16 Hello. You added Uncle Sam to Captain Marvel Adventures 16. Uncle Sam was a Quality character while Captain Marvel Adventures is a Fawcett publication. Darkseid01 22:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I know, but it looks like Uncle Sam to me, and it says Uncle Sam... Historic first meeting of these two characters? Goblyn4evil 22:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mad Magazine Did National Periodicals buy EC publications? Darkseid01 18:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) from Wikipedia: " It (EC - which only published Mad at the time) was eventually absorbed into the same corporation that later purchased DC Comics and Warner Brothers." Goblyn4evil 18:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, see the EC Comics page I made. With the merger of All-American, Gaines formed EC and then started publishing Mad. Goblyn4evil 18:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know that Time Warner owned Mad Magazine. In case you are interested, there is an EC wiki that has the horror and scifi comics listed. Darkseid01 18:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can see the "Mad" logo right on the DC Web-page: http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/ They acquired Mad around 2000 or the late 90's Goblyn4evil 18:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Kal-El (New Earth): World of New Krypton I think that the World of New Krypton article on the Kal-El (New Earth) page is out of hand. I think it needs to be summarized and perhaps link to a World of New Krypton article that discusses in more detail. Does everyone agree? Anyone want to do this? I'm not very good at that type of thing, but I will do it if everyone agrees and there are no volunteers... Goblyn4evil 20:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Impact Thanks for helping me fill in the empty hole of the Impact Universe! Tictoc77 23:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for helping me with details of Impact issues. Goblyn4evil 23:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sgt. Rock Ah! I have been away for to long from this particular wiki.. It's actually funny that I planned to create the pages for Sgt. Rock knowing it would take me forever.. And then I completely forgot of them.. LOL! Don't mind me, I might create one in another few days or so... --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Been doing about a year a day, then onto uploading images for Our Army at War Vol 1. Any help is welcome. Goblyn4evil 17:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I think I'm missing something. Just made four new userboxes: for some reason, they are not listed at the bottom of my page like this: DCpedians who are fans of the Demon however, I now have this: DC Universe userboxes Also, when I click on "DCpedians that are fans of" Creeper (or whichever), it does not list me... What am I missing? Goblyn4evil 17:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't include the line that was supposed to list you in those cateogries. :btw, something in the wiki code seems to ignore noinclude and includeonly tags for categories... if you go for preview, it gets rid of them. If you make a new edit, it gets rid of them. If you want to make an edit, you'd have to recategorize them as well, with the proper tags. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome, thanks! Goblyn4evil 20:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Image Upload I can't find the multiple image upload page on either of the new all-suck wiki looks. Could someone post a link so I can do multiple uploads? Thanks! Goblyn4evil 23:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :You can add it to "My tools" at the bottom to include Multiple Upload. Or you can change the url of "Special:Upload" to "Special:MultipleUpload". Or you can follow this link: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 09:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Goblyn4evil 19:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Funny Animals Should all funny animals (pre-silver age) be considered Earth-C with Peter Porkchops (Earth-C)? For example, just added Big All-American Comic Book Vol 1 1 which has Bulldog Drumhead. Should I tag him as Earth-C? I'm also going to be adding Peter Panda Vol 1 and other funny animal stuff soon... Goblyn4evil 22:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) re: Batman one-shots sob. After I spend hours yesterday making the Batman one-shots entirely blue you add some more red to it. jk. I know it's missing stuff. I've got some comics that need to go under that list but I was too lazy to post them. ;P Darkseid01 22:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I Did? Oh-oh! I'll need to check it out. I saw you added a bunch of stuff, so I was trying to help with cover galleries, etc. Nice work! I can't believe that no one did Batman: Unseen when it came out! Was it any good? Darkseid01 22:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, the story was just okay. However, if you like Kelley Jones (and I like Kelley Jones), it was pretty awesome! Seeing from your profile that you only occasionally read comics, I would say you could probably pass on this one. Goblyn4evil 19:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Goblyn4evil 21:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Looks like you got it all covered! No red links here: Batman (one-shots) Vol 1 Awesome! Goblyn4evil 22:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) lol. Miss Melody Lane. Do you actually read that stuff? Even though I don't get around to reading much anymore, I always like to hear what people enjoy. I like to ask what they think is good, because if they say that they like Tom DeFalco and Larry Hama I tend to tune them out. I'm sure those guys have their fans. I'm not one of them. Darkseid01 19:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. No. I would if I had them though. I'm just trying to get every DC Comic in here. Someone like Grant Morrison, or Bill Willingham, or a project like DC Universe Legacies Vol 1 could find this info very valuable, in my opinion. Peter Panda or Miss Melody Lane could become a super-cool supporting character, like Matthew the Raven (who is less obscure), if done right. Obviously, in the '50's Miss Melody Lane was a very popular Broadway Star in the DCUniverse. ;) As for my likes, my profile page shows most of it. I like Ted McKeever, Moebius, Neil Gaiman, P. Craig Russell, Charles Vess, Stan Sakai, Keith Giffen. My favorite title currently is R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 2 and Jonah Hex Vol 2. Historically Doom Patrol Vol 2, Sandman Vol 2, and maybe Suicide Squad Vol 2. Oh, also enjoying DC Universe Legacies Vol 1 a lot right now. I would recommend that. Goblyn4evil 23:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Notes for One-Shots * Rather than add "| NextIssue = -", add "|OneShot = Whatver Subject". Otherwise, the comic ends up in the category "Last Issues". * If the cover does not have a "1" on its cover, there's no need to put it in the pagename. Just the title suffices. Except, of course, it's already taken, then it's "Vol 2 1" or something. Dude, you're you're redoing pages! Check it out... JLA/The 99 Vol 1 User:M6669 december 7, 2010 : Okay, thanks for the heads-up. As a note, it's helpful if you look at the indicia on the comic and name the page with the actual name, which is "Justice League of America", not "JLA". I checked for this comic before uploading the image and creating the outline for the page, and did not see it on December 8th. Goblyn4evil 20:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Best of DC Vol 1 Trying to add issues of Best of DC Vol 1, but it won't let me. It says there is a spam filter on the word "Best" Goblyn4evil 20:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Comics with Remco Warlord Toys Can anyone help? I was reading an older comic (1982) and saw an ad for the old Remco Warlord toy line. Each package came with a Warlord mini-comic (Warlord vs. Arak in the picture), and it called it "Battle Beneath the Earth". I'm unable to find any info about the comics on comics.org, ebay, or wikipedia. Does anyone have these? Sadly, I never got the Warlord action figures, but I do remember passing them up several times, when they first came out ;) Image:Battle Beneath the Earth 1.jpg Goblyn4evil 18:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Why are the appearances catagories no longer showing? Example: JSA Vol 1 70. Every page I create or edit now no longer shows the Appearance Catagories? What is going on? Goblyn4evil 22:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC)